warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MidnightClan
MidnightClan is Located in the marshes, far away form where anyother clan would wish to be, These cats are always belly deep in marsh water. They take up most of the land on the west side of the clans. They are very Faithful cats, Whether it be to their clan or to their friends or mates. They rarely are disloyal. These cats tend to have Black, brown or grey fur with the rare red or calico, they also tend to have brown or yellow eyes. Owned by Meadow. Rules *No Cat may marry into another clan unless it is arranged by the leader *Sons will always get leadership of the clan, even if they are the youngest kit. If all males are dead the oldest girl will get leadership. Extra Information Motto: Proud to be Faithful Best Known For: Faith Enemy(ies): Justice - A Bluish-Grey and Ginger cat with Red eyes. Feather - Fluffy Grey fur with Beautiful Blue eyes. Allegiance Leader Darkstar- A Black tom with yellow eyes(Meadow) Heir Apparent Snowdrop- a black cat with Little spots of white on his back.(Meadow) Medicine Cat WillowWatcher - A Midnight Black She-Cat with Light black speckles. Medicine Cat Apprentice LotusPaw - A beautiful White she cat with White streaks and speckles. Warriors Hollowrise- A black she-cat with brown eyes. (Wisteria) Weaseltail- A brown tom with yellow eyes. (Wisteria) BeeStep - A Yellow and Ginger Tom with Bright Amber eyes. FeatherWind - A Fluffy and Glossy Grey cat with Extremely Dark eyes. IrisFlower - A dark black tom with purplish/blue fading eyes. EveningSun - A Ginger She-cat with amber eyes. MorningBelly - A White and slightly redish/pink fur with Bright red eyes Atticus(SunBlaze) - A savannah and lynx hybrid, has tuff ears, white fur with black spots. Apprentices Open Queen BlueGlow - A Bluish-Grey She-Cat with White and black speckles. (Mates with BeeStep) Kits AmberKit - A Ginger Tom-Kit with Brown eyes. (Siblings: EmberKit and FawnKit) (Kit of: BlueGlow) EmberKit - A Black And Ginger She-kit with Beautiful and Bright yellow eyes. (Siblings: AmberKit and FawnKit) FawnKit - A Brown She-Kit with Amber and Brown fading eyes. (Siblings: AmberKit and EmberKit) Elders Open Roleplay Darkstar paced around the camp. He was known to do this when he was angry. He was angry at his son for yet again turning down a marriage offer. That had been his son's only request to Darkstar since the day he was born. "Let me chose who I marry" His then small son had said, and after his mother died and he was the only surviving kit of the litter. His father had spoiled him up until he was three moons old. Still though Darkstar was proud that he kept to his word. So even though it pained him. He couldn't force his son to marry someone who he didn't want to. Though, the full moon was in a couple of days, he might meet someone there. His son had no yet been to a fathering, and it was about time. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 18:49, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ---- Briarpatch watched Darkstar pace the camp. Back and forth, back and forth. Her golden eyes fixed on him. "You know, pacing around might make some cats anxious. Might even make them...ambitious." She smirked, a glint in her eyes. Briarpatch was power hungry and vicious. She was a skilled fighter, her black pelt making it easy to hide and her sharp claws nearly impossible to escape. She was quick, light on her feet, and never gave up. She lived for the thrill of the fight. My name is Death and the end is here. 23:00, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Some might want for their son to find a mate so they can retire." Darkstar hissed at Briarpatch, he never liked her, too willing to kill for her spot in the fight. Useful, but also dangerous. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 23:04, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Everyone knows that leaders don't retire. Leaders die." Briarpatch retorted flicking her tail, obviously pleased with herself. My name is Death and the end is here. 23:08, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- (After this time skip till gathering) "This one does." Darkstar said before going to gather the clan, he was going to announce who was going to to gathering. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 00:16, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Briarpatch sunk her claws into the ground and clenched her teeth together in fury, but quickly calmed herself and turned her attention to Darkstar. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:45, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:CMP Category:Category:Clans Category:Cotton and Meadow's Crazy Plots Category:ColourClan Category:RainbowClan Category:Clans owned by Meadow